Amon séance Sirius
by errol partridge
Summary: notre Sirius national va consulter chez un vénérable psy, le docteur Felson, qui va se souvenir très longtemps de cette rencontre...


The border line 

Benjamin Felson était un médecin remarquable qui avait dédié sa vie à ses patients ; jamais il n'avait ménagé ses efforts ni hésité à sacrifier ses rares jours de repos pour venir en aide aux malades de tous abords, refusant même parfois d'être payé tant son dévouement était sans bornes ; aussi, lorsqu'un jeune confrère endocrinologue lui envoya un jour un cas assez difficile, il décida de prendre toute la matinée pour mieux cerner son problème et le régler au plus vite.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce lundi matin arriva un homme approchant la quarantaine, séduisant et apparemment très sûr de lui. Il avait des cheveux lisses et intensément noirs qui tombaient sur ses yeux gris coquins, et ne portait qu'un pantalon sous son manteau d'ailleurs pas très fermé (toujours Gojyo… J)

Il entra et se pencha instinctivement sur la pile de magasines qui trônait généralement au milieu des cabinets médicaux, cherchant de toute évidence un titre particulier.

- Bonjour mr. Black dit le dr. Felson d'un ton aimable en lui tendant la main

- Bonjour docteur ! répondit l'homme en lui rendant son geste. Au fait, vous auriez pas le dernier numéro de Guts ?

- Pardon ?

- Guts répéta l'homme. Je dois absolument voir les pages centrales ; j'ai pas un rond sur moi alors j'ai pas pu l'acheter

- Heu… non je ne connais pas ce magasine répondit le docteur Felson (DF) un peu gêné de décevoir son patient ainsi. Voulez-vous bien me suivre à mon bureau mr. Black ?

- Oh appelez-moi Sirius dit Sirius en arrangeant instinctivement ses cheveux (combien de fois avait-il dit cela à une fille en chaleur ?...)

Le DF s'enfonça dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir puis prit son carnet et son stylo et examina attentivement Sirius qui observait le sofa avec un petit sourire nostalgique bizarre.

- Il ne vous convient pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mesuré pour décrypter sa réaction

- Non non répondit Sirius en grattant son centre de gravité hormonale. C'est que… ça me rappelle juste des trucs…

- Quels trucs ?

- Ben… vous savez… les délires de jeunesse quoi

- Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? demanda le DF qui, comme tous les étudiants en médecine, avait tellement dédié sa vie à ses études qu'il été passé à côté de certaines choses essentielles à un certain âge

- Olala ! vous les psy ! tous les mêmes ! les tru-

- Que pensez-vous des psy ?

- Attendez ! si vous me posez 36 questions en même temps on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

- Bon d'accord dit le DF sur un ton d'excuse, sentant qu'il avait affaire à un patient peu ordinaire. Que pensez-vous des psys ?

- Ben… vous fâchez pas mais c'est de drôles de zigotos si vous voulez mon avis ; toujours à vouloir tout savoir… C'est casse-pieds par moments…

- Par exemple ?

- Par exemple quand vous me demandez c'est quoi des _trucs_ ?

- Et bien oui ? c'est quoi selon vous ?

- ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS SAVEZ PAS ?! s'exclama Sirius, partagé entre le scandale et la terreur

- La notion de _truc_ est propre à chacun de nous dit le DF d'un ton scientifique ; donc, _ma_ vision du truc est différente de la vôtre

- Encore heureux ! si on devait le faire tous de la même façon bonjour l'ennui !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui ! on parle bien du même truc, non ?

- _OK OK concentre-toi benji tu vas y arriver…_ pensa le DF de toutes ses forces. Sirius reprit-il en desserrant sa cravate, pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous appelez vos délires de jeunesse ?

- Ben… c'était le _très bon_ vieux temps répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je me souviens qu'en 7ème on avait réussi à faire un trou dans le mur du dortoir James et moi- ils avaient mis un sort de repousse-printemps les connards !- et on est tombés pile sur le dortoir des filles ! et c'était le vendredi soir alors je vous dis pas ! on est pas sortis du week-end ! trop marrant ! c'est là que James a réussi à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui- mais on peut dire qu'elle lui a donné du mal la coquine ! elles paraissent toutes gentilles et puis hop ! on découvre que ce sont de vraies tigresses ! même moi –et pesez bien le sens de cette phrase !- _même moi_, j'ai failli ne pas tenir avec Frances !

- Frances ?

- Ben oui, Frances, mon ex ; une vraie bête je vous le garantis dit Sirius avec un immense sourire complètement gaga

- Pouvez-vous me décrire votre relation ?

- Hmm… y a pas grand-chose à dire

- Mais si ! le plus infime des détails a son importance !

- Bof… en gros, c'était plumard-whisky-plumard, la routine quoi !

- Vous buviez de l'alcool au collège ?

- Pourquoi ? à quel âge vous avez commencé ? demanda Sirius admiratif, croyant avoir rencontré un autre adepte de l'ivresse éthylique

- Je ne bois jamais d'alcool répondit le DF ; ça provoque une cirrhose nodulaire, une hypertension portale et une insuffisance hépatocellulaire

- _Quoi ? _

- J'avais pas le droit ! t'es bouché ou quoi ? en plus quand on est carabin on est toujours fauché !

- Ah… ben désolé, je le savais pas ; n'empêche que vous savez pas ce que vous avez raté !

- Oueh merci !- _Benji reprend-toi ! tu laisses ton patient te manipuler !_ – Parlez-moi encore de cette Frances…

- Ah !… qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! une vraie déesse ! ses yeux turquoise… et ses jolies mains… par contre elle était nulle en cuisine ! – je sais pas si elle s'est améliorée avec le temps mais je plains son mari !

- Vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Ben oui ça se voit !

- Comment ?

- En fait… on vivait au dernier étage d'un immeuble mais au bout d'un mois, le voisin du dessous a porté plainte pour destruction de biens publics

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh deux fois rien ; quelques lézardes à son plafond… il a jamais voulu nous expliquer d'où elles venaient… à chaque fois il nous répondait qu'on savait parfaitement… j'ai jamais compris ; bref, ça provoquait des engueulades à longueur de temps et le résultat… c'est qu'on s'est séparé.

- Et après ça ?

- Ben après… j'ai plongé dans l'_expérimental_

- Comment ça ?

- Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait avec l'autre espèce… histoire de découvrir de nouvelles sensations comme on dit…

- Je ne vous suis plus là

- Oh de toute façon, j'ai presque abandonné ça… sauf les jours où je suis complètement à cours si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

- Absolument pas mais tant pis- comment avez-vous vécu cette séparation d'avec l'amour de votre vie ?

- Bof…

- Comment ça bof ?

- Ben oui, _bof._ Y avait la voisine du dessous qui faisait presque aussi bien l'affaire… OK c'est pas Frances mais bon… faut savoir s'adapter comme on dit

- _OK je vois_… passons. Comment choisissez-vous vos connaissances, Sirius ?

- Of… ça dépend

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben ça dépend ; Severus par exemple-

- -Qui est Severus ?

- Le type sur qui je m'entraînais dans le temps

- Vous vous entraîniez à quoi ?!

- Ben à jeter des sorts voyons !

- Sur votre camarade ?

- Mon _camarade_ ? vous forcez un peu là ! on ne communiquait qu'en insultes ! j'ai jamais pu le supporter ! il a de ces cheveux ! tellement gras qu'il pourrait marcher la tête en arrière ! … mais bon, ça me manque… les têtes plongées dans les toilettes… le montrage de caleçon devant tout le monde… la vie quoi !

- Ainsi, c'est cela votre vision de la vie ?

- Hmm… comme je vous ai dit, ça dépend de la personne (nouvelle crise de grattage…)

- Bien ; à présent Sirius, pouvez-vous me parler du bonheur ?

- Quoi ?

- Du bonheur… comment vous voyez la chose… ce qui vous rend heureux…

- Hoho ! je crois que vous forcez un peu sur la moquette ; faut pas exagérer sinon on sent plus l'effet

- Non non, ma moquette est parfaitement propre, je vous remercie dit le DF

- _OK… _

- Reprenons; parlez-moi du bonheur

- Ben… maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une famille… une petite femme qui m'attendrait au retour du boulot en souriant… des mioches qui me casseraient les oreilles… m'enfin… j'ai jamais pu rester avec une fille plus d'une semaine… j'ai jamais compris pourquoi… pourtant mon charme est irrésistible… et pas que le charme si vous voulez mon avis !

- Avez-vous déjà tenté de fonder une famille ?

- Non puisque jme taillais le lendemain à l'aube

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que la première fois c'est mortel, la deuxième c'est le bordel ; tout le monde sait ça voyons…

- _Oh misère…_

- Mais attendez !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Rogue a une famille lui ? il est pas beau (c'est l'avis de Sirius, pas le mien lol) et en plus il a les cheveux gras !

- Vous savez, un couple ne se fonde pas sur le physique mais sur les sentiments

- C'est ça… on voit que vous sortez jamais vous ; si vous êtes pas impec de la tête aux pieds aucune nana ne vous regardera, je vous le garantis

- C'est vrai que c'est relativement important pour le premier contact admit le DF, mais de là à en faire la base d'une relation… cela conduit inévitablement à l'échec !

- Voila ! c'est ce que je vous disais !

- Heu non, pas exactement…

- Mais si !

- _Mon Dieu…_ soupira le DF ; reprenons ! pourquoi pensez-vous que votre ami Rogue-

- C'EEST PAS MON AMIII !!!!

- Oui oui bien sûr ! balbutia le pauvre docteur qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Je disais donc… pourquoi pensez-vous que Rogue a pu fonder une famille et pas vous ?

- J'en sais rien… c'est vrai quoi ! il est trop moche et en plus il porte que du noir !

- Je vous signale que vous portez du noir aussi

- Oui mais c'est pas le même noir, ne confondez surtout pas !

- _OK…_ mais reparlons de sa famille si vous le voulez bien

- Et si je ne le veux pas bien ?

- Impossible, vous êtes accro à elsève

- Ah… dommage ;

- Vous allez répondre oui ou non ?

- En fait, j'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux de lui –olala ! j'aurais jamais cru que je dirais un truc pareil de toute mon existence ! c'est vrai quoi ! sa femme est… _OH-MY-GOD ! _ rien que de penser à elle ça me donne envie ! (sans compter le grattage hystérique…)… il a un boulot génial, même si ça pue de temps en temps et sa fille est une bombe !- au fait, vous croyez qu'il me laissera sortir avec elle ?

- J'en doute répondit le DF. Tout père qui se respecte protégerait sa fille de vous, à commencer par moi

- Quoi ? vous avez une fille !

- Ah bon ? j'ai dit ça ?

- Oui oui !!

- Pas du tout ; vous devriez voir un ORL mon vieux… décidément vous coûtez cher à la secu

- Snif ! snif !

- Vous pleurez ?

- Non…

- Je vous ai blessé ?

- Même pas…

- Si !

- Pff… de toute façon tout le monde se fiche de moi… les meufs me rejettent, le voisin du dessous arrête pas de se plaindre…

- Ce qui est très compréhensible…

- Le barman du quartier ne veut plus me voir sous prétexte que j'empêche les autres clients de boire…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben il parait que je lui vide son stock à chaque fois- j'y peux rien moi si j'ai tout le temps soif !

- Bien sûr…

- Et j'arrive pas à fonder un foyer !

- Ca viendra… dit le DF pour le consoler

- NOON !!! C'EEST PAAS JUUSTE !!!! AOOUUU !!! (hurlement de chien)

- Arrêtez ou Brigitte va encore venir nous enkikiner

- M'en fiche… snif !

- Bon… si vous le voulez bien mr. Black, je vais vous faire passer un petit test pour conclure notre Entrevue-

- _Et vous me dites que vous connaissez pas Guts ! _y a pas de différence entre les deux !

- _Je plane dans le ciel… je suis détendu… je suis zen…_ -je disais donc… ça s'appelle le test de Rosrach grâce auquel je pourrais explorer votre inconscient en vous montrant des taches d'encre de formes différentes; êtes-vous prêt ?

- Essaye toujours…

première tache…

- un soutif !

2ème tache…

- la une de Guts !

3ème tache…

- une lézarde au plafond !

4ème…

- la couverture de l'édition deluxe du kama sutra !

…

- un losange bleu ! même s'il est noir…

…

- le logo de multivision 1

…

-heu… ?

Oui ? dit le DF désespéré

- vous voulez vraiment savoir, docteur ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête enflée

pourquoi ?

- ben… c'est assez dingue quand même… un truc que j'ai inventé hier soir vers minuit (ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens… lol) - TROP-GE-NIAL !

tout compte fait non, je préfère ne pas savoir ; en plus mon diagnostic est déjà fait, alors une réponse en plus ou en moins…

- ah !! donc vous savez ce que j'ai !

on peut dire ça comme ça…

- et c'est quoi ?

hmm… on pourrait appeler ça le syndrome du neurone cérébro-gonadique mégahormonal; c'est congénital et totalement incurable

- ah… et ça fait mal ?

ma foi pas que je sache ; certains arrivent à vivre à peu près normalement mais la plus part sombrent dans un extrémisme fou que seule une intervention chirurgicale habituellement pratiquée sur les pitbulls peut guérir

- bof… je suis un berger allemand… c'est des cousins ! et de toute façon je me sens parfaitement bien ! pas besoin de traitement !

heureux de l'apprendre ! mais vous devriez quand même refaire un tour chez l'endocrino, juste pour vérifier que tout est bel et bien normal

- OK doc'

bien… pour être franc mr. Black, vous avez été un patient tout à fait… unique, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec vous

- Guts ?

pas exactement… mais bon, on peut dire que oui dans un certains sens

- bon ben… au revoir et à bientôt !

au revoir ! – mon Dieu! jamais vu un gars pareil!

Epuisé , le docteur enleva ses chaussures, s'allongea sur son canapé et au bout d'un moment, finit par s'endormir en lisant Guts.

**DEDIE A TOUS LES CARABINS !!! J**


End file.
